El pony sin nombre (One-shot)
by MLP Centurion
Summary: Los monstruos siempre han existido en Equestria y éstos no son sólo hidras o dragones. En Equestria existen lugares obscuro,lugares salvajes, lugares que sacan lo peor de cada pony. No todos los monstruos tienen que parecer monstruos y esos son los mas peligrosos.


Saludos una vez mas, esta vez les traigo un One-shot , el segundo fic que escribi para este fandom,me gustaria intentar algo con este fic, en unas ocaciones encontraran unas etiquetas con unos vinculos de youtube que dicen [musica on] y [musica off] esta indican cuando comenzar y detener respectivamente algunas melodias que pongo para acompañar al fic, digame si esto les agrada , piensan que distrae mucho o si les gustaria otra seleccion musical. En fin espero que les guste el fic,y ya saben critiquen,comenten y si les gusta compartanlo con alguien.

* * *

Era otro día largo, seco y caluroso en el pequeño pueblo en medio de la nada, cuando en el horizonte puede verse la figura de un pony terrestre, a medida que se va acercando sus rasgos se hacen más evidentes, puede apreciarse que es un semental de edad mediana, pelaje rojo pálido y melena cafe, viste un chaleco color marrón y un sombrero negro bastante maltratado, en su cintura lleva un revólver y un rifle en su lomo; pero lo que más llama la atención de los ponys de Santa Herradura son las múltiples cicatrices en su rostro, una señal clara de que el semental había estado en varios enfrentamientos a lo largo de su vida. Mientras él pony entra el pueblo pueden oírse murmullos de los habitantes, era muy poco común tener visitantes y normalmente estos significaba malas noticias. Sin poner atención el pony se dirigió a la cantina del pueblo, la cual era un lugar muy animado para ser un pueblo tan pequeño, se podía oír la música de la pianola, ver a varios ponys de dudosa reputación jugando cartas o coqueteando con las yeguas del establecimiento. Al entrar a la cantina el recién llegado se dirigió a la barra y tomó asiento, el cantinero rápidamente se acercó a él y mientras limpiaba un vaso le preguntó.

-En que te puede ayudar amigo-.

El pony rápidamente sacó un cartel de "Se busca" y se lo mostró al cantinero.

-Su nombre es Wild Shot, ¿lo has visto?-.  
\- N... no-contesta de manera nerviosa.  
-¿Seguro?- Pregunta una vez más mirándolo directamente a los ojos.  
-Um-huh- es lo único que puede articular el cantinero mientras sus cascos tiemblan.

El forastero lo observa durante unos segundos lo cual pone muy nervioso al cantinero, quien siente que está viendo directamente su alma.

-Pon un whisky en la barra y lárgate-dice el semental de repente.

El cantinero coloca la bebida lo más rápido que puede y va a atender a los clientes del otro lado de la barra . El forastero da el primer sorbo a su bebida cuando oye una voz detrás de él.

-Yo lo he visto -.

El pony se voltea y ve a una hermosa yegua rubia con pelaje blanco.

-Dime-le responde el semental.  
-Te ayudaré, si tú estás dispuesto ayudarme-.  
-¿Que necesitas?-.  
-Suficiente dinero para dejar este pueblo-.

El semental da un sorbo a su bebida y acto seguido pone un fajo de billetes sobre la barra, la pony lo mira sorprendida de que cargue tal cantidad de dinero.

-Tuve un par de trabajos antes de venir aquí-dice el forastero sin quitar su casco del fajo de billetes dando a entender que no lo soltaría hasta escuchar lo que la yegua tenía que decir.  
-Quién estás buscando vino hace una semana semana, al parecer había tenido un gran golpe de suerte, bebió y apostó toda la noche, en algún momento mi jefa Madame Red Blossom lo invitó a pasar a la parte de arriba para un trato especial, nadie sabe exactamente qué significa eso, los ponys suben las escaleras y nadie vuelve a saber de ellos-.  
-Toma tú recompensa-responde el semental levantando el fajo de billetes, la yegua lo toma y planta un beso en la mejilla del semental después de eso ella se aleja, el forastero termina su bebida y grita- ¡Cantinero sirvale a todos una ronda mi cuenta!-.

Todos en la cantina gritan de la emoción, la pianola empieza a sonar con una melodía más alegre y todos se acercan al forastero, después de unos minutos de fiesta, el siente un casco sobre su hombro, algo encuentran a una pony madura muy hermosa con un vestido rojo que combinaba perfectamente con su pelaje blanco y su melena negra.

-Hey forastero, ¿que dice si cambias ese trago por un verdadero whisky en la parte de arriba?-pregunta con una sonrisa.  
-¿Me invitas porque soy muy apuesto?-pregunta el pony terrestre.  
\- Te invito porque parece que puedes pagar por un buen rato-.

El semental sonríe y le sigue por las escaleras, los dos centran en una habitación con muebles lujosos, bebidas y una gran cama toda iluminada por la luz de las velas.

-Y ¿qué trae alguien con tanto dinero a este pueblo tan pequeño?- Pregunta la yegua mientras se acuesta en la cama, el semental deja su rifle en el suelo, se quita el sombrero y se sienta junto a ella, la yegua se recarga en su pecho.  
-Busco a un pony muerto llamado Wild Shot -esta declaración hizo que la yegua respondiera con una pequeña risa.  
-Un pony muerto,¿y que podría saber yo acerca de eso?-  
\- Yo creo que bastante, es más creo que tú lo mataste, él no fue el primero ¿verdad?, ponys van y vienen por aquí, algunos de ellos huyendo despues de cometer algun crimen, nadie va a extrañar a ese tipo de ponys-.  
-Cómo te atreves a acusarme de eso, yo soy una dama-responde indignada .  
-No cariño, no lo eres-contesta el semental, la yegua está a punto de levantarse la cama pero nota que su pata está asegurada a la cabecera con unas esposas, el forastero se levanta y dice- Existe una buena recompensa por este bandido, así que vas a decirme que hiciste con el cuerpo antes de que me pongas molesto -.

[musica on: www . youtube /watch?v=suwfJMiXauU]

-¡Snake Eyes!¡Coyote Fang!-grita Red Blossom y acto seguido de una puerta oculta salen un pegaso cargando un revólver y un unicornio utilizando su magia para levitar un hacha.

El forastero sacó su revólver y con dos tiros se encargó del pegaso antes que éste pudiera dispararle, cuando estaba dispuesto a atacar al unicornio este arrojo el hacha con su magia causando que el pony tuviera que dar una rodada rápida para esquivarla lo que causa que pierda el revólver, los dos ponys se paran en dos patas y empiezan a luchar, el pony terrestre logra acomodar un par de golpes pero el unicornio es más joven y más grande, tomando ventaja de esto lo golpea su estómago y pone dos golpes bien dados en la cara del forastero dejándolo en el suelo, el unicornio usa su magia para recuperar su hacha y se pone encima de su adversario para evitar que escape, mueve el hacha con el fin de cortarle la cabeza al forastero pero este detiene el hacha con sus patas delanteras, el pony terrestre nota cómo poco a poco la magia está ganando sobre sus músculos, así que utilizando sus patas traseras golpean a la entrepierna del unicornio este grita de dolor y pierde el control sobre ella hacha, el pony terrestre golpea la cabeza del unicornio con la parte sin filo del hacha repetidas veces dejándolo inconsciente.

-Ahora estoy molesto-dice mientras toma su revólver del suelo y se acerca a Red Blossom , apunta a su cabeza y dice-Sólo voy a preguntar esto una vez más, ¿donde está Wild Shot?-.

[Musica off]

Horas mas tarde los 2 ponys se encontraban caminando en el desierto, el semental apuntaba a Red Blossom para evitar que intentara escapar. Después de un rato de caminar llegaron a la entrada de una mina abandonada, a pocos metros de la entrada se encontraba un agujero que parecía no tener fondo.

-Aquí es donde arrojamos los cadáveres-dijo la yegua.

El pony terrestre ata una cuerda a una viga

-Tú bajas primeros-le dice a la yegua sin dejar de apuntarle.  
-¿No esperaras que yo baje ahí verdad?-.  
-No esperas que te deje sola aquí para que cortes la cuerda mientras bajo-.

Resignada Red Blossom baja a la caverna seguida del semental, dentro de esta no se podía ver demasiado, la única luz provenía de la entrada de la mina, el semental enciende una vieja lámpara de aceite que encontró en el suelo, cuando la luz ilumina la caverna puede ver varios cadáveres, la mayoría sólo huesos y ropa, pero uno estaba particularmente fresco.

-Parece que tenias un negocio muy prospero ¿no?-comenta el semental mientras se acerca para inspeccionar si se trata del pony que busca, en ese momento Red Blossom toma un cuchillo de uno de los cadáveres y se dispone atacar al semental por la espalda, éste se voltea justo a tiempo, esquivando el cuchillo por unos milímetros, forcejea con la yegua y la arroja contra la pared haciendo que se golpee la cabeza dejándola unos segundos fuera de combate, cuando logra recuperarse sólo ve al semental arriba del agujero y recogiendo la cuerda que usó para salir, ella corrió adonde la pudiera ver.

[Musica on: www . youtube / watch?v=nOr0na6mKJQ]

-¿Que haces?, no puedes !No me dejes aquí sola!- gritó Red Blossom con gran pánico.  
-No está sola cariño, prácticamente conoces a todos en ese agujero-

Estas fueron las últimas palabras que dijo el semental antes de poner a Wild Shot sobre su lomo y dirigirse hacia el horizonte, mientras en ese agujero la pequeña lámpara de aceite se extinguía poco a poco dejando a Red Blossom en tinieblas rodeada por los cadaveres de todos los ponys que asesino.

_Los monstruos siempre han existido en Equestria y éstos no son sólo hidras o dragones. En Equestria existen lugares obscuro,lugares salvajes, lugares que sacan lo peor de cada pony. No todos los monstruos tienen que parecer monstruos y esos son los mas peligrosos. Pero de algo podemos estar seguros que siempre habrá algún pony dispuesto a hacerles frente._

FIN

...el pony sin nombre regresara en el fic "Aprediz de la luna".

[Musica off]

* * *

Bueno asi termina este fic, una vez mas si les gusto comenten, y tambien denle algo de amor a mis otros fics, pues como dije en el fic **el pony sin nombre regresara en el fic "Aprediz de la luna".**


End file.
